Subjugation
Subjugate all evil -'Monolith' Subjugation is the name of a trans-dimensional military force that exists across a vast majority of the known universe. Subjugation labels all known locations in the universe by "zones", and effectively seeks to keep them inherently separate and unimpeded. Subjugation's name come from their dogmatic attitude of actively controlling the universe. Currently, Subjugation is in the midst of a self-destructive Civil War enacted by Malis Opranion. History If you have a problem with my methods, quite frankly you can keep it to yourself, I don't want to hear it. Why? Because my methods work, and that's all that matters. If you have a better idea, please write it down, shove it down your throat, and choke to death on it. -'Monolith' Subjugation is the result of a trans-dimensional effort to contain powerful godly beings along the powers of Azathoth, and have had varied, but ultimately highly successful, turnouts to their military ventures. The leader of Subjugation, Former Commander-in-chief Overseer Monolith (frequently referred to as "Lord Monolith"), created Subjugation following the successful destruction of an interstellar series of warring tribes known simply as Kraktyu, but referred to in history texts as "The Space Tribals" and identified by color. These highly advanced groups were part of a series of warring cultures that battled for dominance amongst the multi-verse, often dragging innocent dimensions into the conflict and ultimately destroying some of them while barely affecting others. The Space Tribals were eliminated after Monolith claims to have joined the Kraktyu Holos, referred as the Blue Tribals. After assassinating their leader known as the Blue Tribal Alpha (real name lost to time) in a death-match, Monolith took over and became the new Alpha, controlling the powerful technology at the hands of the Blue Tribals. eventually other humans from other dimensions were brought in to the fold, and research began on new technology to effectively defeat the other tribes. The question was solved with the creation of the Eraser, a special form of explosives technology that, using physics not found in most dimensions but possible inside of the bizarre behaviors of wormholes, could literally erase matter, energy and all, from existence. This technology, which has become incredibly difficult to sustain and abandoned in modern technology due to various mitigating factors, allowed the Blue Tribals to defeat every other tribe in the universe. After this was done, Monolith had the Blue Tribals executed. The remnants of the various tribal societies were torn down in a systematic campaign of genocide by the human soldiers who were granted significantly better technology. Eventually, the tribals were wiped out, and all of their history was demolished. From these remains, Monolith had the new soldiers help gather everything of worth from the tribes, and helped build a new empire. Ultimately four dimensions were brought in to create a "Universal Domain", a place which is considered to be directly owned and protected by Subjugation. Subjugation eventually had a full headquarters built along with over sixteen-thousand additional bases. The hierarchy of each base has specific sections of soldiers respond to particular superiors, and the chain stops at Monolith, effectively allowing Monolith to be informed of any major actions of even the smallest group. While vocal disgust over the destruction of the tribals has been discussed by many, large amounts of the Subjugation civilian population tended to operate under the historical knowledge of the tribals being too dangerous to live, and focus on avoiding discussing the tribals altogether. After establishing control of the dimensions, Subjugation set forth in occupying and claiming every planet in these dimensions, wiping out hostile forces, and forming alliances with cooperative planets. Any planet who cooperated with Subjugations rules was considered protected, and was given immediate access to any necessary defensive personnel to quell hostile threats. Any threats who attacked a protected planet is considered to have attacked Subjugation directly, and is immediately branded an enemy of war. Subjugation would subsequently respond with high force to demolish and often eradicate the opposing force. In exchange for this defense, Subjugation demanded several things of protected planets 1. All protected planets must include the history of the destruction of the Space Tribals as written by Subjugation. 2. All protected planets must pay a protection tax which is often a certain amount of resources from the planet. Should Subjugation require higher resources than the agreed resources, the planet must give said resources, but is compensated either with other resources, or a currency acceptably on all planets. Said currency must be considered legal tender on all protected planets, and its value shifts depending on the planet and the current market, which can be discussed by world leaders with Subjugation economic advisors. 3. All protected planets must allow Subjugation personnel to be stationed on it if required. Civilians can apply to become soldiers for Subjugation. 4. Any planet that actively engages in discussion of the destruction of Subjugation is required to immediately contact Subjugation and discuss any grievances with that planets Operations Manager. Should a planet refuse to do so, an Operations Manager will send a Planetary Investigation Squad which must be given open access to all documentation, regardless of clearance. Refusal to do so is punishable by jail time or worse depending on the situation, and any planet found to actively be engaging in rebellion will either have the rebels arrested, executed, or doom their planet to "Glassing", a process of demolishing a planet with high explosives until all life has been purged. Subjugations methods have been described as extremely militant, however in execution Subjugation rarely uses any major punishments. Monolith's creation of these rules was less for purposes of enforcement, and more for fear, believing that as long as planets believe that Subjugation will perform these actions, then they can assure compliance. While exceedingly rare, glassing has been used before, and Monolith is more than willing to admit to this. Arguments against this using human rights (or similar alien rights for given species) are always rejected by Monolith, who believes, simply by existing as Commander-In-Chief of Subjugation, that all rules "Start with Monolith, and end with Monolith, no exceptions." In essence, since Monolith sets the rules, Monolith is ultimately allowed to circumvent, explain, and alter the meaning of rules as an ultimate authority. Roughly twenty years after Subjugation was founded and building was placed under way, Monolith appointed members to "Omega Team", essentially a ruling council with Monolith as its absolute leader. It was decided by Omega Team that Monolith has the authority to overrule any decisions handed down by Omega Team without reasonable explanation, however in practice Omega Team ends up doing the vast majority of ruling of the universe, with Monolith rarely ever intervening with their decisions except when necessary. Monolith believes Omega Team is best when not interfered with, and focuses more on military control while Omega Team is, similar to American political systems, the judicial and legislative branches (albeit without a check). These tenets were held in high-regard until Monolith's defeat at the hands of Colette, Misha, Atlas, Lumina Blankenheim, and Tyler Brando, and when Monolith was effectively removed from existence by The White King with the help of Chi Kobayashi From here, Malis Opranion became acting Commander-In-Chief. In an effort to purposefully destabilize Subjugation, he rerouted monetary spending and created a series of redundant procedures in the bureaucracy. These problems eventually caused Subjugation's purse to dwindle drastically, as spending money was reallocated and lost, scattered across millions of branches. With no clear direction and Malis stepping into the background, Subjugation soldiers began losing paychecks and actively becoming hostile with one another. Malis disrupted all leaders and had the Omega Council executed in secret. With no money, no direction, and no way to reclaim the falling empire, Subjugation has fallen to civil-war in an effort to reclaim lost pay and determine a new leader. Major Members Everyone I bring into my fold is designed with three major traits I look for: Restraint, Power, and Versatility. You can be as strong as you want, but if you're a loose cannon or one-trick pony, you're just gonna end up dead. -'Monolith' Subjugation was ruled by Monolith, with Omega Council as its ruling council that is allowed to act without Monolith's approval but must amend and discard any decisions that Monolith refuses. Beyond that, Monolith has particular elite officers that assist with major functions. After Monolith's death, most of her team was lost, and Malis Opranion had the Omega Council secretly executed to purposefully confuse and disorient the massive military. Due to its sheer size, oversight is absolutely required, and the organization began to fall apart. Commander *Monolith *Malis Opranion Elites *Searing *Magnus *(currently pending charges regarding traitorous behavior) *General Razmon *Timothy *Vascular Lethality I'm not proud of glassing a planet or two in my life, but sometimes fear and explanations are just not enough. Sometimes to prove a point, someone's gotta die. If you think control of this many planets can be possible without cracking a few eggs, then quite frankly you're an idiot and should probably keep to your crayon drawings about a world where nobody fights '-Monolith' Subjugation is an exceptional force to reckon with. With over a duodecilion number of members spread across multiple universes, the force has more than enough firepower to deal with any major threats that come their way. Subjugation, by sheer excess of raw numbers, battleships, military vehicles, weaponry, and destructive prowess, will ultimately eliminate any opponent in a head-on battle. As such, it is extremely ill-advised for anyone to take on Subjugation directly, and it is best to challenge the individual team members of the higher squads. Because response times to attacks are so quick, it is also a poor idea to attack even an outpost without dooming the planet it is on and the lives of the attackers to a swift death. In general, most planets cower in the presence of the Subjugation Warship's. Category:Organization Category:Monolith